This relates generally to electronic devices with connector ports, and more particularly, electronic devices with reversible connector ports that have protection circuitry.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, tablet computers, media players, cellular telephones, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices often include connector ports. For example, some cellular telephones include 30-pin connector ports. Connector ports such as these may be used as input-output data ports and may receive connector plugs (sometimes referred to herein as mating plugs). Electronic devices may use a connector port to communicate with accessories such as audio speaker systems, computing docks, and power adapters.
Conventional connector ports (e.g., female connectors) are designed to receive connector plugs (e.g., male connectors) with a predetermined orientation. However, this may be inconvenient for users who must determine the appropriate orientation before inserting a conventional connector plug into a corresponding conventional connector.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved connector ports for electronic devices.